Stay
by MunlytAngel01
Summary: he's leaving and she's asking him to stay... will he? or will he not? definitely tofu! read on guys! COMPLETE!
1. Stay

well, here's a one-shot that i actually did one night when i was listening to a song... hehehe!!! the first word kinda clicked in my mind and the rest of the story followed... do read and i hope you like it!!!!

i do not own FoR but if i did, i would totally have mi-chan and fuuko together!!!!!

* * *

"Stay…" you whispered, your head bowed in order to prevent me from seeing your face.

I wanted to hold you then, pull you into my arms and comfort you, ease whatever pain it is that you're feeling at the moment. But I can't, because if I do, I might not be able to let go and I'll end up staying right here and forget the dreams that I would be pursuing once I leave for the States tomorrow.

Besides, I was never known for showing my emotions, whatever they may be. People perceived me as cold. Hell, even you perceive me as cold, calling me Ice man and all other nicknames that would have cold or ice as the theme. How am I supposed to show you how much I regret telling you that I'm leaving and how much I wanted to stay? How am I supposed to show you that your presence, all of you, meant a lot to me, much more than I thought it would? How am I supposed to tell you, or just even show you, how scared I was before to come too close to you for I might end up breaking you, hurting you, just like what I'm doing now?

"Don't we mean anything to you…? Don't I mean anything to you at all…?" your voice is shaking now and I could only guess that tears are already at the brink of falling from your dark blue eyes.

God, you don't know how much you mean to me. You made me forget about revenge and live my life again. You were the first one who made me smile. You're my life that was drained from me by that fateful incident during my childhood.

But I can't tell you that, because if I do, I would have to tell you how I really feel about you. If that happens, I would only be hurting you more, knowing that despite after confessing my feelings to you, I would still be leaving tomorrow, leaving you alone.

"I have to do this." I managed to say despite the sudden constriction and lump in my throat.

Your shoulders are shaking now and I could visibly see the tears running down your cheeks. I could even see your hands clutched at you sides to prevent more tears from showing and this broke the self-control I had put up with years of training and experience.

Slowly, I reached out and touched your cheeks, lifting your face in level with mine. I watched as you slowly opened your lids and reveal to me those glassy dark blue pools that have captivated me from the first time I had set my eyes on them. Slowly moving my thumb, I brushed the trail of tears from your cheeks but my action seemed to have elicited more tears to fall from those dark blue eyes.

"Don't." I heard myself whisper achingly. "I don't deserve your tears."

Suddenly, I found myself wrapped in your arms, your warm body pressed so hard against mine and your head buried on my chest. I could hear your cries, muffled by my chest and I could feel you shoulders heaving up and down.

Right then and there, I wanted to wrap my arms around you as well and tell you that I won't leave, that I'll stay right here beside you. But I can't, I mustn't. It won't be right. I have my dreams to pursue. Aside from that, you don't deserve someone who lived an empty life. You deserve someone better, someone who has a life to offer you and make you happy.

No. You don't deserve someone like me.

Mustering all my self control and ignoring the ache inside my chest, I placed my hands on your arms and gently pried them away from me. My actions only caused you to tighten you arms around me even more and increase the pain I was feeling tenfold.

Slowly, I breathed in, hoping that by doing so, I would have the strength to do what I have to do. Releasing the breath I was holding, I pried you hands away once again and gently whispered in your ears the words that I would always regret, the words that hope I would never have to say.

"Let go." I whispered in your ears.

You seem to have realized that nothing would ever change my mind for I felt your arms relax against my hand as I gently pry them away. I let go of your arms gently and watched as they fall limply at your sides. I looked at your face but it was bowed once again and your shoulders were hunched as sign of defeat.

Not bearing to have this meeting go longer, I turned around, placing my hands in my pockets before they betray me and reach out for you once again. Without wasting another minute, I started to walk away slowly, counting my steps as I walk, as a futile attempt to forget that this would be the last time I'll be seeing you and your presence.

I was barely five steps away when I heard your voice, the same sweet voice that once told me that I would never be alone again because I have my friends with me, that I have you. It almost caused me to turn back but I held myself in place, knowing that once I do, I would never be able to turn my back on you again for the rest of my life.

"Mi-chan…" your voice was barely a whisper but I could hear it clearly, unconsciously memorizing the way it sounds in my mind. "I love you…"

I have waited for so long to hear them from you, always reading behind your actions and waiting for the moment that you would blurt it out and make me happy. And now, you did I would have turned back, hugged you and kissed you upon hearing those words. Yet all I could do is stand still, wishing that you never said those words and make things more difficult for me, for us.

Feeling my heart constricting, I closed my eyes, embedding in my memory those words and the way they sounded from your lips. I would make sure to always remember this day. At least, this way, I would always remember that someone I deeply cared about returned my feelings. At least this way, I would find the courage to pursue my dreams and forget my revenge. Maybe this way, I might find the strength to live, even thought without you by my side.

"Good-bye…" I whispered gently, taking those painful steps away from you, hoping that somehow, someway, you would find the strength to forgive me someday for hurting you so much.

You're strong. You would get over me and the pain that I've caused you while I wallow in regret for hurting you so much.

Yes. This would be my atonement for hurting you. I would always carry the pain in me together with your memories and the memories that we had together. Especially this day when you confessed your feelings and instead of telling you I felt the same way, I said good-bye.

* * *

well????? what do you think??? kinda sad, ne???

by the way, mi-chan might seem a little bit out of character by the way he thinks but he's just thinking that way... nobody do know what he's thinking about behind his actions... still, i tried to make him in charater on the outside, if you get what i mean...

well, don't forget to review!!! i really need to know what you guys think about this story!!! oh, and i'm kinda thinking if i'll just leave it as a one shot or continue and make it a story instead!!!! tell me what you think ok????


	2. It's you

well, i've finally decided to make this one a story, probabaly up to four chapters to five... hope i don't ruin the first start of the story by adding the next few chapters.

standard disclaimer applied...

read on guys and tell me what you think!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's You**

"It's you…" you whispered, your eyes almost bulging out of their sockets from shock and your mouth slightly agape.

To say that I'm shock is an understatement. I probably have the same expression that you have on your face right now.

I mean, who would have thought that the very first person that I would see the moment I walk out of the airport would be the very last person I saw when I decided to leave ten years ago to pursue a medical career in the US.

I saw your hand slowly leave your sides and lifted slowly towards my face. Quickly, I regained my composure and waited for the touch that I deprived myself from for ten years.

Slowly, your fingers touched the skin of my cheek and I could feel those tingling sensation crawl down to my body from the pace that the tips of your fingers touched.

"It's really you…" you whispered once again and all I could do is stare as your face showed too much emotion that I could not keep track of.

Slowly, as if I was caught in a trace by those dark blue orbs brimming with unshed tears, I lifted my hand and placed it on top of your hand, feeling them curve against the skin of my cheek. At that instant, those tears that was threatening to fall from your eyes cascaded down your cheeks as you bit your bottom lip and tried to stop them from falling some more.

But more came and I just felt my hand drop yours gently as my thumb slowly caressed your skin and wiped away those tears that I have caused you.

This seemed to have triggered something in you, for the moment my thumb brushed across your skin, you pulled away from me and hastily wipes them yourself.

I wanted to ask you what was wrong but held myself, thinking that I have no reason to be asking questions after separating myself from you for those long years.

"I'm sorry." You stammered, composing yourself and trying to have the last sign of crying disappear from your face. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I was just surprised to see you here…" Your voice faded slowly as the last words of your sentence passed your lips.

"I know… I was surprised too, myself." I said, placing my hands in my pocket, regaining my composure and letting my cold façade take over the situation.

I never had the intention of coming back here. I had my plan all set the moment I stepped into the plane that would take me to the US. I would take up a medical career and apply my practice there, make a name for myself, probably. But never did the thought of going back fill my mind the ten years I spent there. Until that day that I suddenly felt this force pulling me, telling me to come home… to you… and probably mend the wound that I created in your heart when I left.

But you seem to have no wound for me to heal, standing in front of me looking radiant with your, now, long hair tied up in a pony tail and a midnight blue summer dress.

"You've grown your hair." I commented, finding the growing silence between us deafening.

"Yeah." You said with a smile as one hand crept towards the back of your head and fondled with the pony tail tied at your nape. "Kurei wouldn't let me cut them the way it was before in high school. He said long hair suits me better."

I frowned, seeing her face light up at the mere mention of Kurei's name. If the Kurei she was talking about is the same Kurei who almost killed us all during the UBS, then why the hell is she smiling like that? Unless…

"Kurei and Recca finally settled their differences now, right?" I said, suddenly becoming aware that we seem to be talking like two distant acquaintances, something far more different than the last time that we talked to each other ten years ago.

"Yeah." You answered, looking past me, your eyes roaming the crowd behind me in eager anticipation.

I stared intently for the first time, ignoring the way you seem to be looking for someone, and can't help but be mesmerized by the way you have presented yourself in front of me today. I was surprised by how much you've changed for the past ten years. Gone now are the tomboyish look replaced by a more feminine and captivating Fuuko. Gone now was the teary-eyed Fuuko I left behind, begging me to stay and telling me she loves me replaced by a radiant, more blissful Fuuko. And somehow, I can't help but wonder if I just dreamt of that day ten years ago when I broke her heart and shattered mine into tinier pieces than it already was.

"Fuuko…" I whispered almost inaudibly due to the lump on my throat that I can't seem to get rid of.

You looked at me and once again, I was lost. God, if you just knew what you're doing to me. If only you knew how much I made myself busy just so I could get rid the thoughts of you out my mind. If you only knew how much I would want to turn back time and make everything right. If you only knew just how deep I had fallen…

"What?" you asked, your eyes locking against mine.

"Ten years ago…" I started but was unable to continue, suddenly lost of words to say, to explain. God, I never knew just how hard is it to say, explain, how I really feel.

"Oh that…" you said, hesitating on what to say next. "Never mind what I said ten years ago. It was just a futile attempt to make you stay." Then you flashed me that smile that I loved the most and I just stood there dumbfounded, hearing those words from you.

So it was just an attempt to make me stay? It was nothing more but a mere attempt to stop me from leaving? It was… nothing?

I don't know how long I had stared at her and how long my mouth was slightly agape. It was as if I was suddenly trapped in my own world, oblivious of everything except of that tiny voice in my head echoing the words that seems to pierce through my chest.

The next thing I knew, you were dashing towards something behind my back, seeming like you've suddenly forgotten about everything around you, including me, and I can't do anything but follow you with my gaze, only to see you fling your arms around… Kurei? And did I mention in a romantic way?

It was more than painful. It seems that this is the way that fate decided to get back at me for hurting you ten years ago and I can't help but give him two thumbs up. It hurt, much more than I thought it would. And my cold façade covered up everything… just like it did before.

* * *

well??? what do you think??? please don't forget to read and review!!!

and of course, to those who reviewed this fic...

**abubi-chan:** well, i hope the fic showed how mi-chan ached in this one... although i'm quite doubtful that i was able to describe how much he did... still, i hope you like this one!!!

**aoi-chan07: **well, there are still some chapters to come. as i've said, i decided to make this one a short story... who knows... you might have the happy ending you're whishing for this fic...

**shenhui:** yep.. the ending is kinda sad... and yes, as you can see, i continued the fic... although i'm not quite sure of teh ending... let's just see if it would be a happy ending, ne?

**jomai: **well, i did try to update as soon as possible... hope this didn't keep you waiting... and hope you like this one...

**yanagi-chyan:** wow, you're really reviewing the fics that i write and to think i like all your fics!!! by teh way, how's this for a second chapter?? and yes, mi-chan has to leave... let's just say that's where the whiole story started...

**mikaro: **yeah, i was kinda thinking that myself. it just so happened that i suddenly had this rush of idea and i started to write... it ended that mi-chan has to leave though

**obsessed dreamer: **wow... thanks so much for reading this fic and for the complimetn thrown my way...

**yukari: **well, i'm a little bit half way there... i do hope i finish this by january next year...

**yuki kawaii:** wow, didn't know it would make you cry that much... hehehe!!! thanks for liking the fic... i do hope you'll review for this chpater...

there... hows that guys??? well, please don't forget to read and review... please oh please... with cherry on top!!! how about ten reviews per chapter huh??? how's that??? i really want to know what you guys think of my fics...

by the way, masquerade and frost is still in the process so i'll probably be able to update this christmas season... thanks guys!!!!


	3. I'm getting married

well, here's chapter 3... you're probably wondering why i'm updating this faster than frost and masquerade... well, it's because it's already written and all i have to do is upload it... i just edit some minor changes before i upload it... yeah... i know... so what???

it's actually to inform the readers of my other two pics...

well, here's chapter three... hope you gys like it...

**standard disclaimer applied...

* * *

**

Chapter 3: I'm Getting Married

"I'm getting married." You announced, looking the faces around the table, including mine.

From where I'm seated, I could see that flare of hope emanating from your face together with the glow of happiness that just makes you look angelic, happy.

Everybody started congratulating you, telling you how happy they are that you and Kurei are already getting married.

I stared at you, numbed by your words and I can't even seem to move. I could hear my heart beating against my ears and I could feel an unbearable sting creeping inside my soul and tugging at my heart.

The gods up there must have really love you a lot and hate me to the brink. If not, why else would they even give this much torture and pain to me? Why would they even have to hit me with a hard rock every time I would plan on telling you how much I regret that day and how much I want to make it up to you?

"Mikagami?" your voice broke the line of thoughts in my head.

What happened to 'Mi-chan'? What happened to that nickname you gave me without my permission and tortured me, not to mention, embarrass me in front of everyone? What happened to that nickname that I missed so much while I was away and called me to come back?

"Mikagami? Nothing from you?" you asked, torturing me even more.

I looked at your eager face together with the rest of the group. You're all looking at me, expecting something, any sort of reaction than this cold façade that I put on. You're all looking at me, expecting me to be happy for her, to congratulate her, but what you didn't see was the way I was breaking inside.

Suddenly feeling that I can't take anymore of their gazes and anymore of the expectation they've thrown my way, I stood up, ignoring the looks that you're all giving me. I left the room and before I knew it, I was outside the porch, leaning against the wooden railings and massaging the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I looked at the window I'm facing and I could still see them congratulating you. Somehow, I can't help but close my eyes again when I thought of how I just stormed out there without even a word.

I didn't know why I did such thing. It was like I just let them read my feelings like an open book. Although some of them could really be too dense, Yanagi and Kagero are obviously not. Surely both of them now pity me for being such an idiot and letting go of the most beautiful thing that god made and sent to earth.

"Mikagami?" a voice that's definitely you lured me from my thoughts, causing me to open my eyes and look at you from where I'm leaning at.

Your face was full of concern as you slowly walk towards me. Gods, do you know how angelic you look with your hair dancing with the soft breeze while some strands are caressing you face from time to time? Even the dress you're wearing looks so surreal against you. How the hell did I manage to turn around and leave you that day was so unthinkable and stupid.

"We thought you already left." You said, leaning on the railings beside me and facing at the opposite direction I'm facing, staring at the velvet sky enamored with stars that sparkled like diamonds.

I turned around and faced the same direction, not really wanting to see Recca being dragged by Yanagi by one ear for devouring her cake. But instead of looking at the stars, I stared ahead, rather, pretended to stare ahead for I was secretly watching her from the corner of my eyes.

"Look at the stars." You almost whispered. "Aren't they beautiful?"

No, they are not. You're more beautiful than they are. But then again, I can't even say that aloud, can I? So I let the silence take over and determine where this conversation is going.

"It was very rude of you to leave the room like that." Your voice broke the silence once again. "It wasn't just a dinner to celebrate my engagement, you know. It was also for you… for coming back… to us…"

To you… for you… but I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to tell you that. I ruined my one and only chance to tell you these feelings I have for you.

"I decided to continue my practice in the country where I was born." I said, not really bothering if my statement has something to do with what she was talking about.

"You could have done it here in the first place, you know. You didn't have to leave."

I know that. But I have to. I thought that, by leaving, I would be able to crawl back from the pit that you were dragging me into. I thought that I would be able to escape these feelings. If I had known that I would only bury myself deeper by leaving, I would have stayed and let these feelings overtake my body. I would have let myself drown to these so-called emotions. Maybe if I did, I would be the one marrying you…

"Mikagami…" you whispered once again and this time, I felt your hand against my shoulder.

I turned to face you, my whole being focused on that one part of my body you were touching. God, how I wanted to pull you into my embrace and never let you go. But what can I do? You're not mine… and looks like you never will be.

"You seem rather quiet." You said, withdrawing your hand and looking at me with such concern.

"I'm always quiet. I thought you knew that."

"You're too quiet for someone who has a lot to say." You said, leaning against the railings once again and looking at the stars.

Then again, you could read me like an open book. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder how you do that. Here I am trying my very best to put up my best façade only to know that it doesn't work with you at all. You're making faking too hard, do you know that?

"I don't have anything to say." I said, clutching my hands at my sides to prevent them from reaching out to you and pulling you towards my body.

You stared at me, your dark blue eyes probing hard into my baby blue ones and I was lost ones again.

"Are you sure, Mikagami?" you asked, and I just stared until such time that you shook your head and your attention was taken by the car that just arrived.

Before I could even blink, you were already walking outside, flinging your arms around him again, leaving me regretting for letting another chance go by.

* * *

well, what do you think of that???? good??? bad??? disaster??? i hope not... hehehe!!! anyweiz, here's my little thank you to those who reviewed my story!!!! you sure gave me the ten reviews so fast it's a good thing this story is already written...

**yuki kawaii: **yeah... you're right... so to those guys who's keeping their mouth shut, do something or else, you'll end up feeling like mi-chan... tnx for reading my fic!!!

**Aoi-chan07: **yep... kurei is fuuko's bf... and by now, he's her fiancee... hehehe!!! kinda liked a TOxFUxKU pairing... hehehe!!! hope that clear things up...

**cLoTiHeArT: **yep... kurei is fuuko's bf... sorry for not clearing that one during the last chapter...

**Shenhui: **sorry... guess fuuko would be borrowing kurei from you in this fic!!! hehehe!!! just kidding!!! happy ending??? let's see where the story goes, ne???

**khryzle kawaii: **yeah... kinda like the first two chpater of your fic, which, may i add, i like so much... sorry if it's kinda sad but let's face it. people who don't tell their love ones what they exactly feel really feels this way... i think???

**scorchingblue: **sorry for breaking hearts in this fic... my fic is starting to have this kind of effect on most of the readers... and i'm glad... not because i make you guys sad but because i'm making you guys feel the emotions my characters have

**yanagi-chyan: **yeah... kind of a shocker there eh??? kurei is with fuuko now and this time, they're getting married... is she still in love with him??? what do you think??? hehehe!!! let's see okei...

**lady orheal: **there's definitely more to come... about two to three chapters more actually... it's only a short fic unlike my other fics...

**abubi-chan: **is this soon enough for you??? hehehe!!! hope i didn't keep you waiting!!!

well guys. tahnks alot!!! so much for reading my last chapter!!! i hope you guys review this one too!!!!

and for those who still havent read and reviewed my fic, please do... read and review!!! i'll be waiting for more review before i update okei???!!! tnx guys!!! i really like/love to hear form you guys!!!


	4. You're kidding, right?

**well, here's chapter 4!!!! although, i got little reviews on the last chapter, i still decided to post this one... think of it as a gift from me to you readers... hehehe!!! read on guys!!! and hope you like it!!!!**

**standard disclaimer applied...**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: You're Kidding, Right?**

"You're kidding, right?" you whispered while letting an anxious smile spread across your face, hoping that I was just pulling a jest on you and in any minute, declare how stupid you were to fall for that one.

But this isn't a jest, nor would I tell you how stupid you are to believe me. In fact, I want you to believe me. All this time of hiding what I really felt about you, I finally found the courage to let you know.

"I never joked about anything. Why would I start now?" I said, breaking the eye contact for the first time in five minutes. Not that I don't want to look at you now. It's just that it pains me to see that your eyes are still showing that hopeful look that I'm just making this thing up.

"But… you never seemed to care… How can you harbor those feelings and act so cold around me?" you asked while slowly shaking your head as if it would wake you up from this situation we're both facing.

"I don't know… I honestly don't know." I said, placing my hands in my pocket to keep them from reaching out to you and hugging you in my arms without any intention of letting go until you say that I still have a chance and that you'll gladly leave Kurei to be with me.

Selfish?

I know. But no matter how much I want to deny it, there's this tiny part of me that wants you to do exactly that.

Impossible?

I know. But I still want to give myself some hope because it's only in that way that I could ease the pain I'm feeling in my chest. It's only by giving hope to my self that I could somehow, find the courage to still stand here and wait for you to decide where this conversation is going.

"I've always thought that you… would never fall for me…" you said, your voice sounding so fragile. "I don't know what to say."

I knew I shouldn't have told you how I really felt. You're getting married next month and I would just be getting in the way. I had my chance with you before but I threw it all out. It wouldn't be fair to you, or to Kurei. It wouldn't be fair to anyone.

"I'm sorry." I almost whispered as I turn my back on you, not really wanting you to see how painful this is for me. "Forget about this conversation. This is a mistake."

I wanted to turn back and just hold you in my arms. I want to tell you that saying how much you mean the world to me would never be a mistake. I want to tell you that the only mistake that I see is that I kept it all inside me and hurt you in the process. And I want you to know that amidst all the things that happened in my life, that is, by far, the biggest mistake I had ever made and would always regret.

Suddenly, I felt your hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn around and face you. And I did and it pained me even more to see your eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't…" I said, reaching a hand to wipe the tears away. "Like I said before… I don't deserve them."

Yeah. It was like before, when I said goodbye. However, this time, I didn't turn around and left, instead, I closed the gap between our bodies and relished the feel of your body pressed against mine. I felt you bury your face on my chest and I could feel your tears drenching my shirt, but I didn't mind. All I want to do is hold you like this so close that I could feel your heart beat in unison with mine.

I felt you lift your head form my chest and I looked down, staring back at your glassy eyes, hoping, wishing that I wasn't the one who broke you and turn you into someone far from the fighter that we used to know.

Suddenly, I found myself drawn by your eyes, your lips and then I was lost. Slowly, I started closing the gap between our face, my whole being focused on your rosy lips and the feeling that I want you to feel. After a few more seconds that felt like eternity, I finally felt your lips, feeling how soft they are and how perfect they seem to feel against mine. Everything was forgotten the moment your lips touched mine. Kurei, your engagement, everything. All that I was aware of is how much I've wanted this and now, it's happening to me… to us…

Suddenly, you drew back, breaking the moment and plunging me back to reality.

"I can't… I'm sorry… I just can't." you whispered, pulling away from my embrace and wiping the tears on your face.

"I'm getting married…" you continued while having a hard time meeting my gaze. "This is a mistake." And with that, you left me, standing there, missing the warmth of your body and feeling the touch of your lips lingering on mine.

You're right. This is a mistake. I shouldn't have told you anything. I should have left again the moment you told us you're engaged. Hell, I shouldn't have come back. I mean, who was I kidding, thinking that you would still feel the same way after all those years?

I should have never returned and mess up the great things happening in your life… I should leave.

I don't belong here anymore. There's nobody here for me anymore and staying would only make you confused. I want you to be happy. I want you to have your dream wedding and live in a beautiful house. I want you to have children and watch them grow up. I want you to have the best things in the world… even though it's not with me.

* * *

well??? what do you think??? tell me what you think, ne???? keep the reviews coming!!! i really want to know what you guys think of this one...

**khryzle kawaii:** i don't know if the kissing scene would be mushy enough for you, but i do hope it is... although this chapter is still kinda sad... don't worry though, i'll try to make the next chapters as mushy as possible!!! tnx for reading my fic!!!

**yuki kawaii: **is it too fast? well, you see, there is a time frame between the chapters... although i was not able to put them... let's just say i'm writing the scenes that are important to show mi-chan's agony... hehehe!!! but still, hopw you like it!!!

**Joide's KB 4ever: **a happy ending??? still thinking, really... but hey, this fic is so full of angst, maybe i should consider a happy ending, you know... to even out the angsty parts??? but i hope you like this new chapter!!!

**Shenhui: **sorry for making him marry fuuko... hehehe!!! you would have to let fuuko vorrow him for a while, ne?? just for this fic?? what do you think?? hehehe!!! i'll update frost before the year ends... it would be my new years gift to teh readers of the fic...

**anon: **well??? what can you say now that he finally told her??? hehehe!!! review please and tell me what you think!!!

**Jomai: **hope i didn't make you wait too long... thanks for liking my fic!! i really appreciate it!!! please, do review, i would be glad to hear from you soon!!!

**scorchingblue: **well, the chapters are getting sadder (is this the correct spelling, or does this word even exist??? lol) than before... i'll try to mellow it down on the next, okay???

well, there you have it... please red and review guys!!! tell me what you think, ne????

btw, for those who are reading frost and masquerade, i'll be updating them before the year ends... it would be my new year's gift to the readers!!!

and to all, a very merry christmas!!!! cheers!!!!


	5. I must go now

well, it's been a long time since i have updated, ne??? sorry guys... got a lot of things to do in school that i can't find the time to update... really sorry guys...

well, here's another chapter... it's been sitting inside my files and waiting to be uploaded... finally!!!

standard disclaimer applied...

read on guys and tell me waht you think!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I Must Go Now**

"I must go now." You reluctantly whispered, grasping the bouquet of white roses in one hand while the other clutched the hem of your flowing white dress.

Slowly, I took in the image you presented before me, probably for the last time. If you only knew how angelic you've made that ivory dress against you skin. If you only knew how I think that dress doesn't even do you any justice. If you only knew how much I wanted to pretend that I'll be the one meeting you at the end of the aisle… if only…

But there's nothing more I could do about that. You've made your choice… you chose him…

All that I could do now is stare at you in your wedding dress and face the consequences of my actions. As much as I have wanted to ask for a miracle right now, I can't, rather, I don't have the right to do so. Miracles are for those who deserve them. After what I've done, I don't think I even deserve to think of the word miracle.

"I'll see you inside… right?" you asked, silently asking me one last thing before you completely vanish from my life. You want me there, inside, and watch your wedding. You want my support, my assurance that after everything, things would still be the same between the two of us.

But it would never be. No matter how much we want things to be normal again, it could never happen. In twenty minutes time, you'll be married… to Kurei while I'll be on my way to the airport, leaving again, this time, for good. As much as I've wanted to tell you and the others about this, I can't. I don't think I would want you to know. I can't bear to let you know.

"I have to tend something very important." I reluctantly said, tearing my gaze from your image to avoid seeing your pained expression, or the absence of it. After all, why would you hurt on the day of your marriage? You're definitely happy and no bad news could take that from you on this day.

"I see…" you whispered and, as if on a cue, the sound of the church choir resounded all over the cathedral, reaching this tiny room located at the back of it.

Immediately, I looked back at you, my heart beating in a way faster than normal. Suddenly, the reality started to sink in. You're getting married and the groom is not me. I'm leaving in tow hours, never to come back again… I'm losing you… forever… and there's nothing that I could do.

"I guess I should go now…" you whispered, bowing your head once again, your hand clasped tighter around the bouquet you're holding.

"Aa." I said, taking a step towards you.

Slowly, I held out my hand, touching the base of your chin and lifting your face so that your eyes are in level with mine. Slowly, I let my eyes roamed around your face, engraving each line in my memory so that I could keep it with me during those forlorn days ahead of me.

"Mi-chan…" your lips formed as I settled my gaze back to your glassy dark blue pools.

"I'm going to miss that." I said, letting a small smile graze my lips as I slowly withdrew my hand and placed it in my pocket. "Go." I said, nodding towards the door that separates us from the hallway that would lead towards the church entrance. "They're waiting for you… Kurei's waiting for you."

You smiled sadly; biting at your quivering lips and holding back the tears that are threatening to show. Without another word, you turned around and walked towards the door while I stood there and watched your back as you walk away from me forever. As you open the door, you looked back at me, baby blue orbs colliding with dark blue ones, for the last time.

"Do you really want me to go?" you asked, looking back at me, the tears now pooling at the side of your eyes.

No. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here, run away with me, if possible and marry me. I want you to bear my children and stay with me for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you, die in your arms. I have a lot of things that I want for the both of us… but it wouldn't be right. I have no life to offer. I've hurt you so many times now that I don't deserve any of this.

"It's the right thing to do… Go." I half-said, half-commanded her to leave before I change my mind and drag her away from the church.

I watched as she hesitantly turned back once again and stepped out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. It took me a full minute before I could collect myself and stop staring at the place where she once stood. With heavy feet, I dragged myself out of the room, the voice of the choir still vibrating within the walls of the church.

The moment I heard the priest ask if anyone is against the marriage between her and Kurei, I was already outside the church, waiting for a cab to stop by and take me home to get my suitcases.

Frankly, I could barge in there and tell the priest to stop the wedding. I could march up to the altar and drag her out of the church irregardless of what Recca and the others would think and how the groom would react.

But like I said before, it wouldn't be right.

She doesn't belong with me. She would be much happier with him.

Just then, a cab stop right in front of me and as I reach out to open the door of the passenger's seat, I looked back once more, whispering again the words I had told her before I left the first time.

"Sayonara… Fuuko…" and with that, I stepped inside the cab, forcing myself to not look back.

* * *

so??? what do you think???? should i end it here??? nah... i'm still thinking... maybe... tell me what you think, okay??? it would really make me happy if you guys review this one... thank so much!!!!

**yanagi-chyan: **it's okay.. glad to know you like the fic... oh, and thanks for the box of chocolate!!! hope you like this next chap...

**jomai:** sorry i couldn't update as soon as i could... promise to update sooner... damn school work, keeping me from updating my stories!!!

**malo: **yup... heartbreaker... even i could feel my heart breaking as i write the story... so tell me about this one... glad to know what you'll think about this chapter...

**scorchingblue: **well, i'm thinking if i should end it here or make another chapter... what do you think??? although, if i end it here, it wouldn't be the happy ending that everyone wants, ne? tell me what you think...

**Jodie's KB 4ever: **well, did this chap answer you first question??? what do you think??? should i make wnother chapter??? thanks for reviewing, and hope you like this chap...

**khryzle kawaii: **sorry i couldn't update as soon as i can... really have a lot of things to do at school... promise, i'll try to update faster ok? hope you like this chap...

**obsessed dreamer: **well, glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one too... frost and masquerade? read below... tnx!!!

* * *

well, guys, this is just another part dedicated to thsoe who reads frost and masquerade...

i still haven't finished editing the chapters that's why i can't upload... school work is really dragging me down... besides, i had to get over a major writer's block during the christmas season... guess i was too caught up with the christmas spirit... lol!!! really sorry guys... i really am... i'll really try to update as soon as i can... and hope you still support those two fics even though i can't update it sooner than i could...

still, thank you for reading all my fics!!! thank you so much!!!


	6. I finally found you

well, this is the last installment for this story... hahaha!!! finally!!! i was able to download everything... hahaha!!! awww... hope i finish the other two soon... i'm very excited to let you guys read this... hahaha!!! hope you guys like this alst chapter... i tried not to make it as angsty as possible and there's more romance (I think) in this chapter...

well... read on guys!!!! and hope you like this!!

stadnard disclaimer applied... as always... hahaha!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: I Finally Found You**

"I finally found you." a familiar voice broke the silence that hangs around the cemetery.

The moment seemed to have passed in slow motion as my gaze slowly left the name of my sister etched on the grey marble tombstone in front of me to the source of the voice behind me.

It would have been a pigment of my imagination, I know. But still. I want to hope that it was real, that it was really you.

Finally, my eyes settled on her, my face mirroring the shock that rushed through my entire being as I took in your form.

You're really here, just ten feet away from me, your hair slightly disheveled while your shoulders heaved to catch your breath. Your glassy dark blue pools were stained with unshed tears and her lips were slightly quivering for some unknown reasons.

"Fuuko…" I managed to whisper, still not recovering from the shock of seeing you here.

"You said you'll stay." You said, your eyes never leaving mine as she spoke in a voice full of emotions. "But you didn't"

This time, I was able to recover from my shock and quickly averted my gaze.

"Aa." I said, hoping that I didn't sound pathetic for my liking.

Silence followed after that until I hear the rustling of the grass. Even without looking, I could tell that she was walking towards me. I wanted to turn away, to rush towards the cab waiting for me just at the entrance of the cemetery and just leave. Really? Do you have to rub it harder on my face that you're already married? Is that why you're here?

Slowly, I felt your gentle hands against my cheeks as you firmly turned my face to look at you. Still, I refused to meet your dark blue pools for you might see just how much I was hurting, how pathetic I feel.

"Look at me." You gently whispered, coaxed at me.

Still, I refused, not wanting to let go of that little amount of pride I have intact within me.

"Mi-chan, onegai… Look at me…"

God I hate it when you plead like that. Why? Because I could never say no, even if it means, giving up that little amount of pride in me.

Slowly, I lifted my gaze, my eyes slowly meeting those dark blue pools I have come to love over the years.

"Why is it that every time I ask you to stay, you end up leaving?" you asked, as sad smile on your face.

Because I don't want to see you hurt. But I can't say that. My voice seemed to have been stuck somewhere inside my voice box.

Slowly I felt your hand leave my cheeks as you bow your head and decided to look at the ground beneath us. At the same moment, the sun slowly vanished from the sky as dark clouds loomed over us together with a loud rumble of thunder echoing against the sky.

"It's going to rain soon." I said, letting you know just in case you didn't notice.

"I know." you whispered, refusing to remove your gaze from the ground.

"You should go."

"I want to stay."

If only you could. But you're married already and your place isn't here. It's with Kurei. And no matter how much I want you to stay here, you can't. You don't belong with me and with this last thought in my mind, I walked past you.

"You have a wedding reception to host with your husband." I said, passing by your side and resisting the urge to lock you in my arms.

"I didn't get married." You whispered, enough for me to hear what you said and stop me on my tracks.

This must be a game you're playing on me. I saw you walk down the aisle. I saw you place your hand on his. I saw you face the priest together. Of course, you're married!

Just to make sure, I took a sideway glance at your hand and true to what you just said, you're not wearing a wedding ring, the ring that would have mocked me of my stupidity had it been there.

I would have grabbed you, right then and there. This is my chance. You're not married… but you don't deserve me either.

With heavy feet, I took another step away from you.

"Where are you going, Mi-chan?" you're voice stopped me once again.

"To where I should be." I said, ignoring the dull ache in my chest as I said those words.

"Then why are you leaving?"

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came. I didn't want to hurt you by leaving but staying, I might hurt you more.

"This is where you belong…" you whispered at the same time, I heard you walking towards me. "With me… don't try to deny it."

Suddenly I felt your arms around my waist and your head leaning against my back. At the same time, I felt the raindrops against my skin, escalating from a light drizzle to a heavy rain.

"It's raining." I stated the obvious.

Yeah, I know. It's lame but what am I supposed to say?

"Stay…" you plead, you voice telling me that you have been crying the entire time you were embracing me. "Please… this time, stay…"

Slowly, I turned around, lifting your face for me to see your face, ignoring the way the raindrops slide against your pale skin. Without another word said, I closed the gap between us and gently touched my lips to yours, welcoming the feel of your soft lips against mine. I could taste the rain combined with your salty tears but I don't care. Slowly, I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue over your lips, asking for acceptance and at the same time for forgiveness for all the chances I've passed to have this moment. And accept, you did, slowly opening your lips to let my tongue slide into your mouth, feeling the warmth emanating from them.

I can't stop. I don't want to stop. Years of waiting, years of being the moron that I am and letting every chance pass by and I can't stop. I would have left to start a life away from you and save us both from hurting, yet I'm here, relishing the moment and kissing you thinking that this time, I'm glad I stayed.

* * *

well??? what do you think??? bad??? not that good??? aww... please tell me??? pretty please??? reviews are always anticipated especially coming from you guys!!!

but before that, a thank you to thsoe who reviewed the last chapter i uploaded...

**khryzle kawaii: **well, i wasn't able to describe how exactly she ran away, but yes, she became a ranaway bride... let's jsut say, kurei doesn't want to marry her if she love someone else... hope you like this last chapter...

**cLoTiHeArT: **yes it's kurei... hahaha!! it just have to be him... hahaha!!! well, how tell me how you like this last chapter...

**anon: **aww.. it's okei... what's important is that you liked it... hahaha!!! well... i tried not to make this angsty or aomething so i' not after breaking hearts with this last chapter... hope you guys liked it...

**Jodie's KB 4ever: **well, aparently i just can't take pulling those two apart so they just have to be together in this last chapter... hope i was able to write this good for your liking...

**Shenhui: **hope you like this one!!! and kurei's off the hook!! go on!!! take him to lalala land!!! best wishes to you both!!! hahaha!!! hope you like this last chap...

**H.L.F.K.S.K.T. Kaoru: **well, i hope i didn't made you cry this time... hope you like this...

**scorchingblue:** i hope this is happy enough for you guys... hahaha!!! i made sure not to make it as angsty as the last chapter...

**yanagi-chyan: **no they didn't get married, so there will be no divorce... hahaha!!! i made it the classical runaway bride scene... what do you think??? hope you like this...

**obsessed dreamer: **how many times did he let go in this fic?? yeah!! really stupid mi-chan!! hahaha!!! but i hey, he didn't let go this time... hahaha!!! the title wouldn't be 'stay' if i made him go again...

well... there you have it, last chapter and i'm still goign to look forward to your reviews... i still want to know what you think!!! to thsoe who read this fic and to especially to thsoe who took their time to review this fic, thank you so much... you're great guys!!! thank youa gain... hugs and kisses!!!

oh... and REVIEW!!!!


End file.
